Photoluminescence (PL) is a process in which a substance absorbs photons (electromagnetic radiation) and then re-radiates photons. Photoluminescence measurement is a contactless, nondestructive method of probing the electronic structure of materials. Improved PL measurement tools and systems integrated into a photovoltaic module manufacturing process would be desirable.